


Speranza

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: "....por un momento sus miradas se fijan en esa pequeña llama de luz que baila frente a sus ojos y Katie trata de no llorar porque sabe que quizá es estúpido, pero necesita creer en algo.Tráelos de regreso"Pidge centric. Drabble navideño para el intercambio del grupo VLD Latinoamérica.





	Speranza

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un pequeño drabble que escribí para el Intercambio del grupo Voltron Fans Latinoamérica. Mi destinataria pidió algo relacionado con Lance o Pidge, por lo cual decidí escoger a la segunda. Es -francamente- un poco triste, pero prometo que todo tiene un motivo. Espero que te guste,Andy, y que hayas pasado unas fiestas maravillosas. Perdón por ser una persona tan deprimente (?)

En realidad, Pidge no sabría decir si le gusta o no la Navidad. Si le preguntasen ahora, probablemente su respuesta fuera un categórico no. No le gusta ver a todos los alumnos del Garrison entusiasmados por las festividades y las inminentes vacaciones porque ella se pregunta qué hará con tanto tiempo libre y lo último que quiere es quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos porque sabe que va a terminar siendo peor. Y aunque en realidad detesta el bullicio tradicional del Instituto, odia más el silencio que sabe que tendrá que enfrentar en cuanto ponga un pie en casa.

 

Si, por el contrario, la pregunta hubiera sido hecha hace algunos cuantos años, Pidge habría respondido inmediatamente que sí, que la Navidad es probablemente su época favorita del año (aunque en realidad nadie en casa es realmente religioso) y que espera con ansias las fiestas. Le gusta cuando su madre y ella sacan todos los adornos guardados cuidadosamente en cajas en el garage y comienzan a adornar la casa. Le gusta esperar a su padre en la puerta de la casa y mirarlo besar a su madre bajo el muérdago que acaba de colocar. También le gusta la comida, las luces y la mañana en la que ella y Matt  bajan corriendo para abrir los regalos que cada año aparecen debajo del árbol de Navidad, porque aunque los dos dejaron de creer en Santa desde muy pequeños hay algo para ella bajo las agujas de pino. Siempre.

Pero no ahora.    
  


Hace más de medio año que desaparecieron y poco más de cuatro meses que ella entró al Instituto. En todo ese tiempo no ha dejado de buscar una respuesta, un indicio de que su hermano y su padre siguen vivos. Hasta ahora, lo único que ha obtenido es silencio. Silencio, un corte de cabello y una identidad falsa a medias encubierta por los lentes que Matt ya no necesita. Y quizá por eso teme tanto regresar a casa, porque sabe que no van a estar ahí y que sólo se encontrará con 4 habitaciones llenas de recuerdos que duelen, armarios repletos de ropa  que quizá jamás será usada de nuevo y una madre igual de destrozada por dentro que ella.

 

Pero aún así lo hace. Vuelve una tarde de diciembre con una pequeña maleta al hombro y abre la puerta lentamente. No escucha nada. No ve a nadie. Ni siquiera Bae Bae está ladrando, pero cuando entra a la sala encuentra a su madre colocando las esferas en el árbol que este año es un poco más pequeño porque ni ella, ni Matt ni su padre están ahí para ir a cortar uno. Y Colleen la recibe con una sonrisa y un abrazo, tratando de ocultar que ella también se siente sola. Y Pidge la abraza también y a pesar de todo trata de sonreír de vuelta. Trivializa la situación lo mejor posible, contándole a su madre sobre las clases y lo que ha hecho durante ese tiempo mientras Colleen la escucha atentamente. 

 

Al final, ninguna dice nada porque no quiere lastimar a la otra, pero esa noche ambas cenan juntas y abren los regalos en silencio. Cuando terminan, Colleen le muestra una vela blanca y lleva a su hija hasta el salón. Katie no dice nada cuando su madre coloca la vela en un pequeño portavelas, pero toma la caja de cerillas que ella le tiende y cuidadosamente enciende la vela. Y aunque ambas son mujeres de ciencia, por un momento sus miradas se fijan en esa pequeña llama de luz que baila frente a sus ojos y Katie trata de no llorar porque sabe que quizá es estúpido pero  _ necesita _ creer en algo.

 

“Tráelos de regreso”

 

Y duele.

* * *

 

 

-¡Hey, Pidge!

 

Escuchar su nombre la hace volver en sí. La única luz que llega es la del pasillo porque las de la habitación están apagadas. A lo lejos escucha las risas que desatan los malos chistes de Lance y jura que casi puede ver a Keith poniendo los ojos en blanco. Huele a comida (que obviamente Hunk preparó),a chocolate recién preparado y a hogar. Bajo el árbol de Navidad y junto a los regalos, Bae Bae y Kosmo dormitan juntos. No puede evitar sonreír.

 

-¿Sí? 

-¿No vienes? Yo sé que no te gusta mucho el alcohol pero Korann trajo un extraño no-sé-qué alteano y Shiro acaba de darle un sorbo y créeme, no te quieres perder a Shiro ebrio.

-Claro, ya voy.

 

Matt sonríe desde la puerta y se da la media vuelta. Pidge escucha sus pasos dirigirse de nuevo al comedor y mira entonces la pequeña vela que tiene en la mano. Con cuidado, la coloca en el portavelas y la enciende. Una tímida llama se asoma en el extremo.

 

Han pasado casi diez años.


End file.
